As the negative health benefits of improper posture become more apparent, particularly when persons lift heavy objects, entities are frequently seeking to ensure that personnel (e.g., individuals) are utilizing proper posture while performing assigned job duties. However, because individuals are often required to perform various job duties without oversight of supervisory personnel who may be trained to ensure that individuals are utilizing proper posture when performing various job duties, entities are often unaware of whether their personnel are following recommended posture training while performing their daily job duties.
Moreover, individuals are often required to perform several job duties, each having distinct proper posture considerations. For example, lifting a heavy object off of a floor may have a respective set of posture considerations (e.g., maintaining a flat back and lifting using the individual's leg muscles) and carrying a heavy object from a vehicle may have a different respective set of posture considerations (e.g., placing the object on the floor of the vehicle proximate an exit opening, and lifting the shipment/item off of the floor of the vehicle while the individual is outside of the vehicle).
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for automatically identifying proper posture based on an individual's activities and for determining whether the individual is following proper posture considerations.